


The Drama Queen and Her Writer

by AnxiousIntrovertShipper



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: AV Club, F/F, F/M, Love, based on a few months after the end of show, drama club, highschool, making another movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousIntrovertShipper/pseuds/AnxiousIntrovertShipper
Summary: Emaline and Kate are living life and following their passions. The AV Club and Drama Club are collaborating on another movie. Kate is an adorable nervous wreck and Emaline is there to ease all her worries.





	The Drama Queen and Her Writer

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any "Everything Sucks" characters. I will probably be slow with updates. Hope you enjoy the story!

Kate Messner shut her locker door to find the principal standing beside her. “How is your day going, Kiddo?” he asks with good intentions at heart but causing his teenage daughter to look around awkwardly in embarrassment. After checking to make sure no one was paying attention to them, Kate replies. “Dad, I thought we talked about treating me like a regular student during school hours?” Kate tries to gently remind her Dad that high school was hard enough without bringing extra attention to being the principal’s daughter. “Sorry, I didn’t see you this morning and I wanted to talk” Ken tries explaining to his daughter. He had to be at school early for a faculty meeting before Kate was even awake. They usually got to talk and have breakfast together. “What did you want to talk about?” Kate asks getting over her embarrassment and focusing on the conversation her Dad wants to have in the hallways. “I wanted to know what you wanted for your big day on Friday? I didn’t know if you would want to go out or maybe we could have a nice dinner at home with Luke and Sherry to celebrate your birthday? Or if you just want it to be us? What do you think?” Ken asks starting to ramble off the options. “Dinner with Sherry and Luke sounds good, Dad. Could I also invite a friend over to stay the night?” Ken nods with excitement. Kate hasn’t ever shown any interest in inviting friends over to the house. Ken knew this was partly due to his being principal and Kate’s struggle to make friends. She could be shy and people treated her differently after the death of her mother. “Really, who do you want to invite over? Is it your friend from AV Club, Leslie?” Ken asks trying to figure out who his daughter wants to invite. “I was thinking my friend, Emaline” Kate answers surprising Ken. He had noticed his daughter had been talking to the queen of drama club more recently since they were both involved with making the movie Intergalactic Lust. “That’s great! We can have dinner with Sherry and maybe Luke can bring a friend over too so he doesn’t feel left out. Then you and Emaline can have the rest of the night to watch movies or give makeovers or whatever you girls want to do.” Ken says getting excited for Friday night. Kate had to smile at her father’s enthusiasm. She is so glad that his happiness is no longer a facade. Sherry has filled the hole in his heart left gapping after his wife’s death. “Thanks, Dad! I’m going to find Emaline and ask if she’s busy Friday. I’ll see you after school.” Kate says while starting to walk away. Ken waves as she leaves “Have a good rest of your day”. 

***

Kate makes her way down the hall heading towards the locker section belonging to junior classmen. She spots the short blond wearing jeans and a tight red crop top with a denim jacket. She is talking with two of her drama club friends Jessica and Cedric. She throws her head back in laughter making Kate stop in her tracks. The pure beauty of Emaline Addario genuinely laughing is intoxicating. Her charisma and dramatic personality drew people towards her. Kate still couldn’t wrap her mind around this funny, smart, sexy girl liking her back. “Hey, Kate” Emaline waves her over bringing Kate back to reality. “Just the girl I wanted to see! We are all eating lunch together to plan out our next movie, right?” Emaline reminds her as she starts walking to the cafeteria. Jessica leaves them to enter the vegetarian line and Cedric goes over to speak with Luke and McQuaid. Kate follows Emaline through the regular lunch line picking up a hamburger and an array of fruits and vegetables along with some French fries. “Are you busy Friday?” Kate asks trying to decide if she wants juice or water with her lunch. Kate grabs an apple juice and watches as Emaline chooses grape juice. “Yes” Emaline answers without a second of thought. “Oh” Kate whispers disappointed that she won’t be spending her birthday with Emaline. The drama star waits until they have sat down at an empty table before clarifying her plans. “I have plans with my girlfriend. She hasn’t told me the details yet but I’m sure she will fill me in” Kate develops a huge smile before elbowing Emaline in the arm for making her think she had plans with someone else. “You jerk!” Emaline gives her an exaggerated frown and puppy dog eyes as an apology. “My Dad wants to have a celebratory dinner with Sherry and Luke plus whatever friend he invites, probably Tyler or McQuaid. I asked if I could invite you and then have you stay over for my birthday. But it’s no pressure if you don’t want to stay the night or if you don’t feel comfortable with dinner.” Emaline places her hand over Kate’s hidden under the table to calm her anxious girlfriend. “Sweetie” Emaline says gently so no one else can hear. “Of course, I want to celebrate your birthday with you. Dinner and staying the night sounds fun. What time should I come over?” Emaline watches as Kate goes from a rambling mess to all smiles. “I was thinking we could stop by your house to get your stuff after school and then just go to my house? If you don’t need to do anything else that afternoon?” Emaline gently squeezes the hand she is still touching before letting it go. “That sounds perfect” she answers as Luke, Cedric, Jessica, Tyler, McQuaid, and Leslie show up at the table ending the girls’ privacy. “Hey guys!” Kate and Emaline greet the group. Everyone sits down with their lunch trays and Luke jumps right into business, “So what do we want our next movie to be about? Principal Messner mentioned that it would be awesome if we could have yearly movies or even each semester” The table was silent for a few minutes while everyone thought. Then it exploded with noise everyone was throwing out different ideas. They still hadn’t decided on a topic by the end of lunch but they had a lot of ideas. Luke follows Kate to dump his lunch tray. “My dad is going to invite you and your mom over for a dinner on Friday. He also mentioned it would be cool if you invited a friend. It would probably be fine if you wanted to invite both Tyler and McQuaid” Kate tells him not wanting him to have to pick between his best friends. “Cool! My mom doesn’t have to work this weekend so we should be available Friday night. I’ll ask the guys if they want to come along. I’ll see you later at the AV Club meeting” Luke says before leaving the Cafeteria.

***

The rest of the day flies by and before she knows it Kate is leaving the AV meeting and heading towards her locker. The hallways are empty since the school day has been over for two hours. The few stragglers involved in different extracurriculars are long gone leaving Kate in silence. She grabs her science and math textbooks from her locker needing them for homework assignments due tomorrow. “Hey, good looking” the telltale soprano voice of Emaline Addario cuts through the silence. “Hey, how was drama club?” Kate asks smiling at her girlfriend. “It was brilliant! Theatrical and dramatic! Just like my drama queen heart desires. How was AV Club? Did you have fun with your tech and cameras, nerd?” Kate shrugs in answer, “It was okay. It’s not my passion like theatre is for you, but it keeps me involved” Emaline nods in understanding, “What is your passion, Kate Messner? Music, art, writing, sexy drama girls? All of the above?” Emaline states knowingly. Kate shakes her head in humor at Emaline’s questions. “You know I love music, art and writing. The short story writing class I’m taking is awesome. And when it comes to sexy drama girls, well I love one-in-particular.” Emaline looks shocked and offended. “Who hath turned your longing eyes away from thy? I will loveth you until my dying breath while some harlot has stolen your heart from thy grasps? Kate, my love, you must speak if these words are true. Who dares to quake the solidity of our love? If it must quake, promise me it won’t break…” Kate ruins Emaline’s impromptu monologue by grasping the collar of the blonds Demin jacket and crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. “Sorry I didn’t let you finish your monologue. It’s just really hot when you go into full acting mode” Kate explains resting her forehead against Emaline’s enjoying the closeness. “I love you so much” Kate whispers slightly brushing her lips against Emaline’s with every word. “I love you too, sweetie” Emaline kisses the brunette one more time before pulling away. “I was thinking since it’s Wednesday. Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow to find nice outfits to wear for your birthday dinner?” Kate nods with enthusiasm. “That sounds great! We could go after AV and Drama club are finished tomorrow?” Emaline smiles in agreement, “Perfect” Emaline watches as Kate finishes up at her lockers. “Do you want a ride home or are you meeting your dad in his office?” Kate thinks about it for a moment. “I’m going to meet up with my dad. I want to talk to him about Friday” Emaline gives Kate a kiss on the cheek before getting ready to leave, “I’ll see you tomorrow, sweetie”. Kate smirks and responds before the blond gets too far away. “See you tomorrow, sexy drama girl.” Emaline throws her fist up triumphantly, “So there isn’t a harlot. It was me all along” Kate can’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s adorable antics. “It’s always been you” Kate admits. “I know, I’m so lucky! Bye babe” Emaline says blowing her a kiss before heading towards the exit.

***

Kate makes her way to the Principal’s office to find her dad on the phone. He is wearing a huge smile meaning the person on the receiving end could only be one person. “Sherry, I have to go but I will see you Friday night. Love you too, bye” Ken said hanging up the phone. “Hi dad. Can I get a ride home with you?” Ken nods smiling at his daughter. “Of course, kiddo! I was just talking to Sherry. She said Luke has plans to stay at a friend’s house Friday night after dinner. So, I was wondering… would you mind if Sherry stayed over at our place?” Ken asks wanting to make sure Kate was comfortable. “Of course, Dad! Sherry is great and I’m fine with her staying over” Kate reassures her father making him smile. “Great! How was your day?” Kate shrugs trying to think about the highlights of the day to tell her father. “My day was pretty good. Lunch was fun we are trying to decide on the story for our next movie. Classes were normal. I have some math and science homework. The fiction writing course I decided to take this semester is cool. Emaline said she can make it on Friday. We made plans to go shopping tomorrow afternoon. We thought it would be fun to find some nice dresses for dinner. How was your day, dad?”  
“My day was good. I got a lot done. Phone calls and paperwork for the next few events happening at school. I’m so glad you are taking a writing class! Maybe you can write the script for the next movie you and your friends make? Shopping sounds fun! Do you need some money? We can have a fancy formal dinner with an actual home cooked meal.” At Kate’s look of panic Ken quickly adds, “Don’t worry I’ll ask Sherry to help me cook” Kate nods and smiles. “Good, you had me worried for a second. Thanks dad, but I don’t need money. We are going to thrift stores and my allowance that I have saved up can cover anything I buy. It would be really cool if I could write the movie script. I might try to write a few small scripts from the ideas we were throwing around during lunch to see if the gang likes them” Kate says excitedly. She decided she would start writing them tonight after finishing her homework. “Let me just close up the office” Ken said while packing up his briefcase. Ken starts turning off lights and locking doors.  
As Kate follows her dad out to the car, she is thinking about the different ideas from lunch. She plans on writing three mini scripts: an action film about pirates who have to fight off the call from a group of sirens at sea (Cedric wanted pirates and sea monsters but Emaline argued for it to be a group of sirens instead), a psychological mystery about a serial cannibal (Luke and McQuaid’s vote), and a renaissance period comedy that has a Twelfth Night feel about a girl disguised as a male Jester to make money for her family falls for the Prince she is supposed to be entertaining but the Prince thinks she is a boy (Tyler and Jessica’s idea).  
The next thing Kate knows, her dad is pulling into their drive way. She quickly heads inside to start her science and math homework. An hour passes with Kate studying in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen island. She finishes up at 5:30p.m. and changes tasks to writing the first script about pirates. Her dad joins her in the kitchen to start dinner. He pulls out a box of Hamburger Helper so she knows it is something he can handle making for dinner. “What are you working on, kiddo?” Ken asks as he starts frying the hamburger in a skillet. “I’m working on one of the scripts. I’m hoping to finish them tonight. Then I can hand them out tomorrow morning and we can discuss them at lunch.” Kate answers without looking up at her dad. Her hand is writing fast trying to keep up with the pace of her mind. “That’s exciting! Dinner will be finished in 45 minutes. I won’t bother you anymore until it is finished since you are in the zone.” Ken tells his daughter going back to focusing on dinner. Kate is able to finish the pirate and cannibal scripts before Ken tells her it is time for dinner. Kate grabs two plates from a cabinet along with two forks and two paper towels for napkins. She sits them on the kitchen table and then goes to get two glasses and fills them with water. Her dad follows with a cooling rack and the skillet. “Dinner is served” Ken says with a laugh. He hands Kate a big spoon to dish out some triple cheese hamburger helper. “Thanks, dad” Kate hands him the spoon in return after using it. Kate always felt lucky in these simple moments with her dad. He is a single parent who has to juggle some many things. It means a lot to Kate that he makes time for her and tries to provide in any way that he can. In return Ken feels lucky that his teenage daughter still talks to him and enjoys having breakfast and dinner with him every day. 

Kate finishes her final script at 7:30pm and asks her dad if it would be okay to use his computer in the study to type them up. His answer was a resounding “Of course”. She quickly types up her thee different ten paged mini scripts. She was printing two versions of each script so Drama club and AV club could each have one. Once Kate finishes, she decides to call Emaline before it gets too late. The phone rings twice before an answer. “Hello?” a young voice comes over the phone. “Hi Gracie, is Emaline home?” Kate asks Emaline’s 9-year-old sister who is the youngest member of the Addario family. “One second” Gracie says into the phone before turning to her older brother named Nathan. “Nate, have you seen Emmy? Is she in her room?” Nathan shrugs, “How am I supposed to know? I’m not her keeper” the teenager answers grumpily. “Emmy! The phones for you!” Gracie yells at the top of her lungs to make sure Emaline would hear where ever she was in the house. “Hello?” Emaline’s voice comes across the phone using the one located in her bedroom. “Hey, I have something I’m pretty excited about for tomorrow. It has to do with the movie ideas we came up with at lunch.” Kate says once she hears her girlfriends voice. “Awesome, tell me all about it” Emaline responds before she hears a noise. “Gracie! Stop eavesdropping and hang up the phone.” She waits until she hears the click of the phone hanging up before continuing. “Sorry, Kate. Now tell me everything” Emaline says apologetically. “I don’t know how everyone will feel about it. But I thought it could be helpful and give me some writing experience. So, I took the three main ideas that seemed to be our favorites today and wrote 10 paged mini scripts for each one. I was planning on giving copies to Drama club and AV tomorrow morning. Maybe we could combine our group meetings tomorrow afternoon to discuss the three storylines and decide on one, you know? I just thought it could help us figure out what plot we wanted if we could see small scenes from each one. What do you think? Did I over step? I mean I don’t have to write the script for the movie once we decide on one. I just thought it would be fun to write them. My dad is actually the one who gave me the idea because we were talking about my writing class and how much I love it. I’m rambling. I’m going to stop. Sorry. So, what do you think? Was it a bad idea?” Kate takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. “That was a lot so I’m going to answer one thing at a time. First, I think it’s a great idea. I can’t wait to read them. Second, you are a part of this awesome movie-making crew we have created so it is not overstepping to bring something to the table like this. Thirdly, we would be lucky to have a movie script that was written entirely by you. Before you call my last statement biased, it wasn’t. I have loved all the poetry and short stories you have allowed me to read. Lastly, since everyone in Drama and AV club are part of the movie-making crew it will definitely be possible for us all just to meet tomorrow afternoon together instead of separately. Also, relevant but kind of random thought, ‘movie-making crew’ is kind of long so I’m just going to say MC’s from now on” Kate smiles brightly even though her girlfriend can’t see it through the phone. “Thanks, Emaline. You always make me feel better when I’m a nervous wreck. I agree, we need a name because calling us the ‘movie-making crew’ or ‘Drama and AV club’ is really long. I like the MC’s” It made the drama girl happy to know that she could help her girlfriend feel less anxious. “I’m glad we agree on MC’s. It’s getting late but I will see you tomorrow morning. I expect to have three scripts in my hands before 8am. I’ll read them and give them to the rest of the drama club. Then we can go dress shopping for Friday.” Kate smiles looking forward to their plans. “I can’t wait” Kate wishes she could tell Emaline she loves her but it was too risky on the phone. Someone could be easily eavesdropping like Gracie earlier. She settles for whispering “Goodnight, Em” and waiting to hear “Goodnight, Katie” which is what Emaline calls her when she really wants to say ‘sweetie’ but can’t. They both hang up at the same time with goofy lovesick grins on their faces.

***

“Morning, Dad! Sorry I don’t have time to sit down for breakfast” Kate greets quickly taking a Pop tart and heading out the door. “Have a good day, Sweet pea” Ken calls before his daughter shuts the front door. She grabs her bike and starts pedaling towards school. Kate parks her bike at the rack before heading to the AV club room. Luke, Leslie, and McQuaid where already in the room checking the equipment to make sure it is ready for the morning announcements. “Hey, guys. I was thinking about our ideas for the next movie last night. I wrote small samples of scripts for each idea. Maybe these could help us decide on a topic.” Kate explains giving each of them a different script. “This is great, Kate. Everyone in AV Club can read them during first period after we finish announcements. All the Drama club members have drama class first period. Do you have extra copies? If so, we could give those to them to read.” Luke says while looking over the cannibal psychological mystery script. “Yes, I brought copies for the drama club.” Kate answers with a nod. “Perfect, we can discuss and choose a script during lunch.” Luke says distracted by the script he is reading. “I’m going to go give Emaline the scripts so she can take them to drama class.” Kate informs them before leaving the room. 

***

“Delivered before 8am, as promised” Kate says as a greeting to the blond shuffling through her locker for a textbook. Emaline claps her hands excitedly at the sight of Kate holding out the scripts for her. “I can’t wait to read them!” the drama girl says giddily while taking the scripts out of Kate’s grasps. “Luke proposed we talk about them during lunch if the drama club is interested.” Emaline nods in agreement. “I’m sure we will be. I’ll let everyone know. See you at lunch, sweetie” the blond gently squeezes Kate’s hand before heading to drama class. Kate returns to the AV just in time to prepare for the announcements. The rest of first period is spent reading the scripts and talking about the logistics for each storyline. How they would film it, what kind of props they would need, what cameras to use, and what style they might use for each idea. They left AV class promising to discuss this further at lunch.

***

“Hey, good looking” Emaline greets her girlfriend who is sitting alone reading a novel at a lunch table waiting for everyone. “So, what did you think?” Kate asks as the blond sits her lunch tray and the scripts down at the table. “I love reading your words. Hearing your special tone of voice, it makes me feel closer to you the way you put yourself into your writing.” Kate raises her eyebrow in question surprised by Emaline’s words. “For the Love of a Prince script brought me to tears. The way you wrote Helena’s feelings of being isolated in her forbidden love for the prince while she is disguised as a male jester. She believes her love goes unrequited and couldn’t imagine her prince might see past gender and return her love.” Kate looks down blushing. She may have let her feelings slip a little too much into the storyline when she tried to picture Helena’s emotions in the situation the character found herself in. “It’s supposed to be a comedy. That sounds like a tragedy. Did I miss the mark?” Kate asks anxiety quaking her voice. “No, it is very funny. I kind of wish it wasn’t” Emaline admits. “Why not? It’s supposed to be a comedy” Emaline nods in understanding. “I know. I just wish it wasn’t comical for the reason it is. Why does it have to drawl the humor from the seemingly ridiculousness of two presumably boys having feelings for each other. Why is the audacity of homosexuality funny as long as one character is cross dressing to make sure the message reinforces the normalization of heterosexuality? It wouldn’t be funny if it was two boys it would be considered taboo and disgusting to society.” Kate stares at Emaline in awe, absorbing everything the beautiful blond was telling her. It all made sense. That is why Kate wanted to make the script have sad contemplative parts to question the comedy. “Don’t get me wrong, I loved the way you wrote it. I could read between the lines and felt you pushing against the comedy. I don’t think it is overly obvious it is just an underling tone of questioning the normal narrative. If you wrote a whole script the way you wrote the scene. You could make it funny in spite the problematic humor” Emaline reassures. “Hey guys” Luke greets grabbing a seat next to Kate. They had become more like family than friends over the past few months of their parents dating. Luke had moved on from his nonplatonic feeling for Kate to liking a sophomore girl named Sophia. They were both happy to feel more like brother and sister than the awkward mess that was their fake relationship. “Hey, Luke! Where you able to talk with Sophia after Art class?” It was the one class that he shared with his crush and he had planned on asking her out today. “I did! We are going out for milk shakes Friday after school.” Luke informs them excitedly. “That’s great, Luke! I’m happy for you!” Kate congratulates her friend. “Speaking of great, I can’t wait to talk about these scripts. They are great, Kate! You have to writing the full script once we decide which story” Luke exclaims as Cedric, Jessica, Scott, McQuaid, Leslie and Tyler make it over to their table. “I loved the Jester script!” Jessica says beginning the discussion. “It’s too lovey-dovey, we should do the gory cannibal mystery instead” Tyler complained. “I don’t think it’s overly romantic, it has a good balance of humor and love. I would vote for the cannibal or jester storylines” McQuaid said in his matter of fact tone. “I liked all of them, but the Jester one made me burst out laughing. I would vote for that one or the pirates’ script” Cedric says before biting into his lasagna. “I liked the pirate one” Scott says adding his opinion. “No one cares, Scott” Jessica tells her co-star of the morning announcements. Luke took out a notepad and pencil from his bag to tally up the votes as people said which they liked best. “I really liked the pirate and jester script. It would be a lot of fun figuring out how we would film either of them since they would be in historically different times. Plus, since we did futuristic sci-fi last time it would be cool to take a trip into the past” Luke explained his reasoning behind his votes as he added them to his sheet. “I liked the pirate one but I love medieval and renaissance storyline of the jester comedy” Leslie decides as she takes a bite out of a red apple. “Okay, so we have five votes for jester comedy, four votes for pirates, and two votes for cannibal.” Luke informs them of the current numbers. “Kate? Emaline? What do you think? Neither of you have voted” Luke asks the two girls who have remained silent. “I don’t have a preference. I have character’s I’m interested in portraying in each storyline” Emaline answers. “I think it would be most interesting to write the jester script. I want to keep it a romantic comedy but also subtly cause viewers to question why the presumed gender of the character is so funny” Kate confesses to the group so they knew what to expect when they got a rough draft of the full script if she is to write it. “That sounds like a really cool idea” Cedric says thinking about the spin Kate wants to add to the Shakespearian influenced cross dressing comedy. “Interesting, I like it.” Luke says while thinking about the possibilities. “Then it is settled. We are making the Jester film. Maybe we can meet up and read through the script to see who belongs in what parts. I will obviously be Helena. My boys, McQuaid and Cedric, can battle it out over being Prince Alexander. That leaves multiple parts for the rest of drama club members including the king, queen, and the commoners.” Emaline says taking control. Luke rolls his eyes at the conceited drama queen. He relents with a nod admitting that her plan makes sense, “Yes, lets run through the script a few times with different people reading each part. We can have the cast list posted tomorrow afternoon before the weekend begins.” Luke says wanting to have the last word as the film director who’s used to calling the shots. 

***

“Here's the plan” Luke claps his hands to get everyone’s attention. “Emaline will read Helena’s part and each guy interested in the prince part can read against her. Let’s go! Cedric first”  
Emaline and Cedric get up on stage and then jump right into the scene.  
“You summoned me, your majesty.” Emaline bows as the Jester.  
“Yes” Cedric reads as the prince.  
“What do you desire from me, a humble fool, my prince?”  
“I grow tired of those searching to appease my every whim. I shall rather know of what your desire my humble fool”  
“If I answer, am I not committing the same crime as you accuse everyone else? Am I not looking to satisfying your desires like any of your servants?”  
“Tis true, Jester. I see you are no fool. In spite this, I ask of you to whisper into thy ear what you seek”  
“What thy craves is simple but alas a tall order to fill. Foremost, I wish to provide for my family. Then selfishly, I long for a soul to keep mine company in the hazardous journey of life.”  
“Tis not selfish, my friend. You may find what you desire to be closer than you think. Love is a sneaky mistress. She tends to appear in the places we least expect.”

*** 

“You know, the first time we went shopping I thought it was really cute how you were shyly looking everywhere except at me. I could tell it flustered you to be in the dressing room with me in my underwear.” Hearing Emaline’s words Kate looks over at her. “It’s still really cute” the blond says pointing out the fact that her girlfriend is still acting flustered being in the same situation. “I’m not… I just want to give you your privacy without me ogling” Emaline laughs at her word choice. “That’s the difference between this time and last time. Sweetie, I want you to feel comfortable ogling and touching me” Kate nods in understanding. “Okay, as long as you can pick up the melted puddle, I become from ogling my hot girlfriend” Emaline laughs as she tries on another dress. After a few more dresses were rejected for not fitting right. Kate could tell the blond was getting discouraged. “I’m either too short for the longer dresses or my boobs are too big.” Emaline discards the fifth dress she has tried on so far in exasperation. It pains Kate when Emaline gets down on herself for her physical appearance. “You are extraordinarily stunning” Kate moves closer wrapping her arms around Emaline’s waist from behind. “Your height, your curves, your body is breathtaking. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. I love every inch of you.” Kate concludes kissing her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Do you want to try on the red one next? You always look great in red” Kate asks holding out the red dress to the blond. Emaline accepts the offering and makes quick work of trying on the dress. “Could you help me zip it up, sweetie?” the blond asks using a seductive tone and wearing a mischievous smirk. She gasps softly at the feel of cool fingers brushing against the sensitive skin on her back. Kate shifts the blond locks to one side of Emaline’s shoulder exposing her neck. As she slides the zipper up, Kate lays gentle kisses on Emaline’s neck enjoying the quiet sigh of pleasure escaping her girlfriend’s red stained lips. “Absolutely gorgeous” Kate whispers into her ear at the sight of Emaline in the full-length mirror. “Are you buttering me up to get me in bed with you, Miss Messner?” Emaline accuses turning around to face Kate. “Because flattery will get you everywhere” the blond says cheekily. “That wasn’t my intention. But now that you bring it up…” Kate wrings her hands nervously. “Tell me what you’re thinking” Emaline asks taking Kate’s hands in hers to stop the nervous habit. “I’m excited for you to stay over tomorrow night. I just want to hold you in my arms all night and wake up next to you. Also, maybe we can kiss some too. If that is all okay with you? We don’t have to do any of that if you don’t feel comfortable” Emaline waits patiently for Kate to finish her thought trying not to interrupt when insecurity snuck in at the end of Kate’s comment. “Nothing sounds better than spending the night cuddling and kissing you. I wanted to do that at the hotel in California after our conversation but Leslie was there” Emaline reassures squeezing her girlfriend’s hands. “Now, it’s your turn to try on dresses. I’ll go look for a few dresses while you try on this one” the blond instructs before exiting the dressing room. Emaline returns to the dressing room a few minutes later with three different colored dresses in hand. She looks at the brunette and Emaline stops in her tracks. “Oh my God” Emaline’s jaw goes slack losing her train of thought for a moment, “That’s the kind of dress that won’t allow me to think about anything except getting you out of it.” Kate’s eyes widen and her lips turn up in a shy smile. “Then I guess we found my dress” Emaline can only nod trying to recover from seeing Kate in the sexy green dress.

***

Kate hasn’t felt quite this excited to wake up on her birthday since the year her mother passed away. Today is different, she won’t be spending the day alone with her dad who would try so hard to make her happy when he was hurting inside. Today they would spend it with Sherry and Luke which would make them both happy. Then there was Emaline… When Kate started to realize her feelings for girls and her huge crush on the drama queen, she never thought Emaline might return those feelings. She didn’t know if any girl would ever return those feelings. That type of relationship wasn’t really talked about and she hadn’t been exposed to the possibility of it becoming a reality until seeing the lesbian couple at the Toni Amos concert. But it is a reality now, the past few months with Emaline have been amazing. It is her birthday and she getting to spend the night with her girlfriend. As she heads down stairs to meet her father for breakfast, she can’t wait to get to school because that meant it was that much closer to the end of the school day. 

***

Sherry watches unsurprisingly at all three boys being mesmerized at Kate gliding down the stairs in a lovely green dress. What she hadn’t expected was seeing Emaline share the same look as the teenage boys. Intriguing, she thought to herself. She would have to pay close attention to how Kate and Emaline act around each other. In the past few months while bonding with Kate, Sherry has started to suspect the young women has been struggling keeping a serious secret. Their relationship has grown strong with Sherry being a parent who believes in equal respect and open honest communication. Sherry could feel like an older friend to Kate that she can open-up to and ask questions that her dad could never answer. Kate had mentioned her friend Emaline to Sherry a few times but she had never met the girl before tonight. Seeing Emaline stare awestruck at Kate as she came down the stairs made all the pieces fall into place in Sherry’s mind. The Tori Amos and Fiona Apple posters, Kate being grossed out over boys, their conversation about what being in love feels like. A huge smile forms on Sherry’s face in realization. Emaline is in love with Kate. If the shy glances Kate is giving Emaline throughout dinner is any indication the feeling is mutual. Sherry was right, there is a serious secret Kate is keeping. The culture they live in and the year being 1997 things won’t be easy. Sherry promised herself to take Kate aside sometime tonight to speak with the young woman who has quickly become like a daughter to her. 

The next thing Sherry knows they are all singing happy birthday and handing out pieces of cake. Next came presents. Ken bought her a used car and surprised her with it this morning so that left Sherry and the teenager’s gifts. The three boys all gave her different CDs. Kate picks up Sherry’s gift next. Kate’s face lights up when she opens the envelope. “Two season tickets to the Portland music hall and theatre! This is awesome! There is an Oasis concert and plays!” Emaline perks up at the mention of theatre. “What plays are there this season?” Kate smiles at the drama girl loving all things theatre. “The season begins with the musical, Sweeney Todd. Then Shakespearean classic, Much Ado About Nothing. Next is the Oasis concert. Then an orchestra concert. An art gallery showing. Then the season closer is a new musical that just hit Broadway called Rent” Kate jumps out of her seat to hug Sherry in thanks for the perfect gift. “This is amazing! Luke can go with me to Oasis. Dad and I can go to the orchestra. You and I can go to the art gallery. Then Emaline and I can go to the play and musical theatre performances.” Kate explains designating specific events for each person. Once Kate settles down, she picks up her last present and looks at Emaline before opening the gift. “I know it’s kind of out dated because of computers but I saw it and thought of you” Emaline says watching Kate unwrap a vintage black metal typewriter. “Oh my god, Emaline. I love it!” Kate hugs Emaline in thanks before whispering in her ear, “I wish I could kiss you right now. I love you Em! The gift is perfect” Emaline tightens their hug in answer. “I’m glad you like it.” The three guys start gathering their things to leave. “What do you guys have planned for tonight?” Ken asks them before they leave. “We are going to check out the movie theater and watch whatever horror film is playing” Luke tells him. Luke heads over to Kate and gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “Happy Birthday, Kate.” They end the hug and Kate thanks him. The other guys leave with a farewell and one last wishing of a happy birthday. Luke quickly follows they guys out of the house leaving the two couples. 

“How about you two? Any plans for the rest of the evening?” Sherry asks the girls. “We will probably just go up to my room and hangout, listen to music, maybe watch a movie.” Kate answers not really having a detailed plan. “Sounds like a good night” Sherry says with a smile. “I’m going to stock up on snacks and soda. Then we can head upstairs” Kate tells Emaline. “I’ll accompany you. I wanted to talk to you about something really quick” Sherry explains following Kate into the kitchen to have a moment alone with Kate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
